Rose
by forgotten-rose-b
Summary: oneshot. It's Valentines Day again. Kairi's in love with Sora and sends him a rose. things seem to be going her way...


Hey everyone and welcome to _Rose_. This story is based on a true event and is really sad. I would appreciate it if my closer friends that know what happened would not comment about what happened.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts and never will.

Enjoy.

_**Rose**_

Sitting in the dull classroom, Kairi impatiently tapped her pen on the desk. She stared at the clock wondering when Geography class would end. Sitting next to her was Kairi's best friend, Namine. Together they both awaited the bell, dismissing them to lunch.

_bring_

The whole class stood and exited the boring room. Together Kairi and Namine headed to their usual eating spot. They ate their lunch and discussed how boring Valentines Day is. That day happened to be one of the most heart filled Valentines Day for Kairi. Kairi's feelings for Sora were no secret to her friends, or to anyone else that has ever known her.

Lunch ended and Kairi headed to the Math block. On the way she passed the library and peered in. Staring back at her through clear glass doors was Sora. Sora opened the door excitedly and hurried out to Kairi. He wrapped his arms around her. Kairi's Heart sang, her stomach flipped and her face burned as she returned the warm hug. Sora just felt so perfect around her.

"Thanks for the rose Kairi." Sora said, breaking off from the hug. Kairi was a little disappointed that the hug ended, as she wanted to stay there forever, but she was also so delighted to hear that Sora was happy about the rose. A couple of days ago she had signed up to get a rose sent to the one she loved. Kairi smiled and nodded. They both stood awkwardly for a moment before Kairi broke the silence.

"Um, I better get to my Class. I have Math next and Aerith can be really strict about being late" Kairi's face reddened at seeing Sora in front of her. She heard her words, but she didn't think them.

"Yeah… I'll catch you later. See you after school?" Sora asked, stepping away.

Kairi nodded and headed to her Math class. For the next two classes her head was filled with thought of Sora. His sweet voice and perfect hair, and his beyond perfect hug were all she could think about. How she longed for another hug or a glimpse of his face would even be enough. She long dreamed of a sweet kiss from the boy she loved. Kairi would die for Sora.

After school she was excited for the opportunity to see him and maybe, if she dared, talk to him. She put her unwanted things in her locker and waited near the school gate. Along came Namine, Sora, Riku and Roxas. Kairi waved and smiled as they approached her. They all gathered in a circle and talked about class and other ordinary things. At a silent point Sora spoke.

"Uh, Kairi? Can I talk to you alone?" Kairi's Heart raced. She dreamed of this moment for so long. She only wished it would be the words she wanted to hear. They moved away from the rest of the group. Kairi was too dizzy to notice all eyes were on the couple.

"Um, Will you go out with me?" Kairi almost collapsed. This was a dream come true.

"Yes" She shyly replied. She had a giant urge to move in, hug him and never let go. She held herself back and Waited for Sora to do something. Suddenly Riku and Roxas ran up behind Sora and they formed a triangle.

All together they shouted "YOU'VE JUST BEEN PUNKED!"

Kairi didn't know how to react. She was in shock. Everything was spinning. The laughter of the three boys, and the screaming of hear heart were too much. She had to be strong, so she held in her tears.

"Wh-what?" was all she could say. Sora and the gang still laughed. Kairi turned away and started to walk out the gate, to go home.

"Wait Kairi!" Sora called. Kairi turned around, not really caring about what he had to say. She was still fighting tears. "You know it was just a joke right? We're still friends?"

"Sure" Kairi said, not meaning it. Nothing would ever be the same again. Roxas and Riku were still laughing loudly in the background. Kairi turned away and walked home by herself.

Well that was it. I hope you all liked it and not too angsty? I could continue with this, but I'll probably leave it as a oneshot. Please review and have a great life (don't ask, I'm crazy).


End file.
